Virus
Virus series is a set of monsters, consisted various of Types and Attributes, perhaps is one of the biggest archtype in the World of Dueling Monster. The favorable types of monsters are Warrior, Fiend, Fairy, Spellcaster and Dragon while the attribute is mostly DARK for the most part of monsters. They are always classified as the flawless set of monsters due to their ability to perform well in every aspects, which can serve well in almost every type of deck. Most of the primary "Virus" monster can prevent themselves from inevitable destruction, allowing for an enormous amount of offense and defense in a dedicated Deck. It is notable that although they are competent with many skills but are not necessarily outstanding in any particular one. Albeit they are "master of none", they can be supported by myriad of their own support Spell and Trap cards and thus cover their own weaknesses, granting the player countless of winning route. However, they can be readily shut down by Lock-Down deck or Anti-Draw deck. Story They are used by Bakura Yuri and his ancestor, Chen Guoxing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! W fan-fiction. According to the history, these monsters are not blood-related, but they lived together. The members of this group are either abandoned or voluntary left their own family due to the very rare infection that they possess. They were invited into a group that is specifically made for the victims of the rare infection, known as "Virus". Even without any blood-relation, they treat each other as brother and sister. This supported them to become one of the strongest group of monster in their world, reigning 10% of the Spirit Realm. However, during the Duel Monster Extinction Era, their reign ended as they were sealed within blank cards by an unknown power and fell into the Human Realm, known as Yu-Gi-Oh! cards for the modern generation. In the Human Realm, they are classified as Unique Cards due to their absolute rarity. Unless replica is counted, there is only one card for each of them. Unlike the other archetype, they are still very prideful even though they have been sealed into cards for countless of centuries. There are only few person who are capable of commanding the monsters, the first is Chen Guoxing, with the monicker as The Dark Origin and the second is Bakura Yuri, holding the title of The Dark Messiah. Appearance They are normally associated with purple color, a characteristic which clearly shows that they are related to Virus and Poison, though not all of them are possessing virus and poison abilities. Their outfits consisted numerous styles, varied from Magician Suit to Warrior's Armor Plate and normally all of them are purple in color, though a few of them are not. Their size, appearance and characteristic are greatly diversified because they are not originate from the same ancestor or birthplace. They are creatures that hailed from different location, normally alone. The only exception are Virus Magician Twins and Virus Ice Siblings. Although most of them are not blood related, they still treats each other like their own family regardless of their differences. Tier Virus/King_Tier|King Tier Virus/Marquess_Tier|Marquess Tier Virus/Count_Tier|Count Tier Virus/Viscount_Tier|Viscount Tier Virus/Baron_Tier|Baron Tier Virus/Chevalier_Tier|Chevalier Tier Category:Archetype